


Uh-Oh!

by Miriyoku_Rio



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko being Akko, Cat Ears, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 14:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriyoku_Rio/pseuds/Miriyoku_Rio
Summary: Another spell gone wrong, Akko had really messed up this time.





	Uh-Oh!

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally decided to get AO3 and wasn't sure what I wanted my first post to be. Hope you all enjoy!

By this point in time it had become known that Akko wasn’t the most talented witch the school had to offer. Every time the brunette tried to do even the most simplest of tasks, something somewhere was bound to go wrong; that never faltered her spirit however, the devotion she had towards Shiny Chariot was more than enough motivation for her to fight on through her struggles. She just wouldn’t take no for an answer.

  
But maybe this time her mistakes had gone just a little too far.

  
The sound of a multitude of students coughing filled her ears as thick purple smoke continued to fill the room. The weird concoction of berries and burnt wood filtered through her nose as she turned away from her potion that had just exploded, luckily not burning her face in the process. She could hear Lotte’s concerned voice beside her yet the fog her disastrous spell had created halted her vision, only allowing the ability to see blurred shadows dancing around the room. Akko didn’t have enough time to make her escape before a loud voice seeped through all the madness and with a wave of her wrist, the smoke had cleared. Placing her hands onto her knees, Akko breathed out a sigh of relief.

Perhaps this time it wouldn’t be so bad.

  
“Akko!”

  
Or not.

  
Eyes snapping open, the brunette turned until she was face to face with a very angry looking Amanda. “What the hell did you do this time?! Just look at this!” Gesturing to her head, Akko followed her fingers until she noticed a couple of things that weren’t there when she saw the other witch this morning.

  
“O’Neil.”

  
Red and green followed the voice simultaneously until Diana came into view, silencing the pair almost immediately. That’s when Akko began to notice that her spell had done more damage than previously thought. As her terrified gaze continued to stare at Diana’s very, very calm one, the witch concluded that she most definitely was going to pay big time for this one.

  
Diana started to stalk forward, her presence making Akko stiffen and Amanda huff as she moved out the way; platinum locks seeming to glow within the darkened room. Akko’s eyes weren’t trained to the beautiful hair however, but to the set of real cat ears that were twitching atop of her head. Oh she was in so much trouble.  
“Could you kindly explain what went wrong this time?”

  
Akko gulped and flinched under Diana’s stare. She would much rather have Amanda in her face than this. “I-I dunno! I thought I was doing everything right.” She looked back towards Lotte and Sucy, who were both too occupied with their own new set of appendages to notice their friends dilemma.

  
“Obviously not,” Amanda butted in once again, her own set of fluffy dog ears pinned forward; tail twitching behind her. Her ferocious green eyes snapped back to the teacher who had been oddly quiet during the ordeal, almost barking at the elderly lady. “Oi, is there any way to change us back?”

  
“I’m afraid not, the effects are irreversible with magic. However the spell will wear off over time.”

  
“How long we talking here,” Amanda cast a glance back to Akko, crossing her arms.

  
“About 5 hours.”

* * *

 

That had been two hours ago and the brunette had finally gotten Amanda off her back. However, as much as she’d like, her peace was ruined by another.

  
Standing before her in all her glory, Akko hated to admit that Diana was very beautiful. Even with the set of cat ears and tail.

  
“Hi Diana,” Akko tried to laugh off their predicament, wanting nothing more than to reach her room and stay there forever. But the look she received left no room for argument, and Akko knew she wouldn’t be given the luxury of being left alone just yet.

  
“How many times can one person mess up? It seems you still manage to surprise me with your mishaps.”

  
Akko’s eyes dropped at the insult, rubbing her arm slightly. “I don’t do it on purpose, and I really thought I got it right this time! Honest!”

  
The talented witch was shocked to see the signs of tears forming behind the others desperate eyes. “A-Akko?”

  
“I’m sorry Diana,” the brunette began to sniffle, using her sleeve to try and rid herself of the unwanted tears. “I really don’t do it on purpose.” Ever since Diana had met the girl, she had never once seen her so… broken. The brunette had a number of failures under her name yet they never made her falter with her dreams. It made Diana’s heartbreak to see her in such a state. Reacting on nothing but instinct, Diana pulled the now sobbing girl into an embrace. Wanting nothing more than to see that fire back in Akko’s eyes.

  
“D-D-Diana?!” Akko was all but ignored as the talented witch tightened her hold. She could feel the heat radiating off her cheeks and hoped for hear life that Akko didn’t notice. Embarrassment was something she never liked to express.

  
Akko stayed quiet after, her brain trying to process what was going on all of a sudden. “Look,” Diana began, still not having the confidence to look Akko in the eye. “People mess up, just don’t let that stop you.” The feeling of a white, fluffy bunny ear flicking against her cheek made Diana flinch slightly, drawing back until she could get a better view of them.

  
“Thanks,” never would she have thought that Diana Cavendish would console her. It didn’t fail to bring a wide smile to her face; without thinking she reached up until smooth fur was felt under her fingers, eliciting a startled noise from Diana and a bright red blush alongside.

  
“D-do not do that again!”

  
“Eh? Why are you blushing?”

  
“I-I am not! You are imagining it!”

  
“Eh?! Wait! Diana!”

  
She was going to make the last 2 hours and 45 minutes count.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me more Diana with cat ears.


End file.
